


Forbidden Favor by Sandy G

by Atalanta_Jackson



Series: Aralas Imported Works [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-01
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Atalanta_Jackson
Summary: AU headspace. An insane Boromir has the One Ring, the Kingship and Arwen. All Middle Earth is in complete chaos. Aragorn travels to ask the dangerous Elven sorcerer Legolas for a special favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: March 2004

  
Forbidden Favor by Sandy G

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[Forbidden Favor](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/oeam/viewstory.php?sid=2327) by [Sandy G](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/oeam/viewuser.php?uid=49)  


  
Summary: AU headspace. An insane Boromir has the One Ring, the Kingship and Arwen. All Middle Earth is in complete chaos. Aragorn travels to ask the dangerous Elven sorcerer Legolas for a special favor.  
Categories: Tolkien Characters:  Aragorn (Elessar, Estel, Hope, Strider), Legolas  
Genre:  Fictional Character Slash  
Type:  None  
Warning:  None  
Writing Challenge:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 4451 Read: 3  
Published: 05/17/2016 Updated: 05/17/2016 

Story Notes:

Posted: March 2004  
Disclaimer: All words and deeds are fiction from my little old mind. The names are borrowed because for this tale I fancy the characters and want to corrupt their noble souls.  
Author's Note: In this older fic I gave the usually sweet, serene, noble Legolas a short walk on the evil side. I think he enjoyed himself.

Chapter 1 by Sandy G

Thud!

  


Gasping in shock Aragorn twitched, he astonished at how close the whistling arrow had come to striking his relaxed head. As it was the shaft actually sliced his long dark hair before it thudded into the tree he rested against. Gods, that shot was too damned close.

  


Before Aragorn could react a melodic yet regal voice rang out far above his head. "Don't move, warrior, or the next arrow will find your sad little human heart. Tell me, why are you trespassing on this ancient land?"

  


Remaining very still Aragorn let his Ranger trained eyes quickly scan the ancient trees. Where was the speaker hiding? Damn, it definitely sounded like he lurked in the towering beech trees flanking the narrow path but nothing appeared in Aragorn's keen vision. Inhaling a deep breath Aragorn answered the challenge. "I am here to seek the sorcerer Legolas. I swear I mean no harm. I had not even realized that I trespassed on anyone's ancient lands."

  


The invisible speaker's sweetly melodic voice now sounded cruelly teasing. "Oh la da. Why do you seek the sorcerer Legolas? Are you so eager to endure a long, cruel death? Are you such a monumental fool?"

  


Feeling irritated at the invisible speaker's taunting words Aragorn summoned up his battered pride. "Hear me, I shall only talk with Legolas. Now let me move forward and..." Damn! The instant Aragorn leaned away from the tree a second arrow managed to slice an inch closer to his head than the first one. By the Gods this hidden creature proved excellent with his bow.

  


The melodic voice continued mocking Aragorn. "Next, my foolish warrior, I'll see if I can pin your pink earlobe to the very bark. Who are you?"

  


Frowning in simmering annoyance Aragorn hesitated before deciding that being shot wouldn't advance his unsavory mission. As he stood straight and tall he continued scanning the area. "I am Duke Aragorn of Gondor. Do you think you could cease trying to kill me and conduct a talk like civilized creature?"

  


Now the voice's brutal mockery made Aragorn grit his teeth. "Ah, how fascinating, a Duke of decayed, mad Gondor! How curious to find a low creature from that blasted realm crawling so far from his nasty den. I thought that you corrupt beasts usually stuck close to that tainted filthy realm. Venturing so far from your dank hole seems unusual for a cringing mangy cur."

  


Ignoring the direct taunting Aragorn desperately scanned the towering trees, he still trying to gain an exact fix on that melodic voice. Great Old Gods, it proved impossible to see anything in the thick green leaves massing on all sides of this ancient, seldom used path. Ever since he had entered this particularly dense section of Mirkwood the sun ceased shining. Aragorn took it as an extremely ill omen. Even the sun knew this place was pure evil. Ha, this creature had a nerve calling Gondor decayed. This forsaken forest had proved unhealthy for long eons.

  


Deciding to try again he called out into the still cool air. "Heed me, are you a guard for Legolas? Have I already entered his lands?"

  


"Yes, Duke, you have entered his lands." An extremely subtle rustling finally sounded in the one towering beech tree. Stiffening Aragorn watched carefully, his searching eyes finally sensing swift movement descending toward the ground. When Aragorn stepped forward for a better vantage point another arrow whistled past his head. The sharp tip actually tangled in his hair and almost nicked his right ear. Impossible. No one could shoot that accurately while rapidly climbing down from a tree! No one.

  


Ah wait, no one except the legendary Legolas. A worried Gandalf had warned him that not only was Legolas a deadly arcane sorcerer but he was also a cunning Elven warrior. By the Gods Aragorn was meeting this dangerous Elven sorcerer much sooner than he ever dreamed.

  


A tall, slim creature clad in dull greens gracefully halted at the base of the solemn beech. Aragorn tensed, he watching as the being walked from the deep shadows. An astonished gasp flew from Aragorn's tight throat.

  


Walking toward him was possibly the most glorious young male that Aragorn had ever seen. Amazing. Breathtaking. Again Gandalf had warned Aragorn of Legolas' stunning beauty but... this perfect Elf proved beyond beautiful; by the Gods, this being looked absolutely astonishing. Long golden hair swirled around a pristine face that surely should grace one of the Valar. Each single strand presented a subtle sparkle, creating a rich illusion of a thousand shades of gold all forming a harmonious whole.

  


A transfixed Aragorn couldn't tear his eyes from that exquisite face. Each separate feature was a remarkable art form crafted from smooth, fair flesh. The clean beardless skin gently shone as if lit by an interior sun. The petite nose served as a sculpted divider for the highly defined cheeks and piercing eyes. As Legolas drew closer Aragorn saw that Legolas' wide, intelligent eyes were a rich cerulean blue, yes, an intense blue unlike anything Aragorn had ever seen. The master sorcerer's ripe lips were crafted from moist, deep pink flesh. They looked ready to present a worthy lover with intoxicating kisses.

  


Each line of Legolas' structured face made divine sense. Yes, ahh, it was as if the very Valar had sat down and decided on making flesh into overwhelming exotic temptation. Legolas' breathtakingly erotic beauty conquered the very world.

  


This was extremely dangerous because Aragorn knew there was nothing beautiful or clean about this sorcerer's soul. Trying not to stare in stunned awe Aragorn shook his head a bit. Stop. Feeling such dramatic lust for such a powerful immortal sorcerer might get one killed. Aragorn felt torn between throwing himself forward to kiss those mesmerizing lips and running back into the ancient forest, not stopping until he returned to his miserable home in tainted Gondor. Yes, he'd race away like a cringing cur.

  


Stop, you fool, have some steel in your spine. You are a warrior, yes, once you were almost a king. Almost. Gods, almost!!!

  


Legolas halted before Aragorn, he silently gazing across into Aragorn's wide eyes. Aragorn suddenly wanted to drop to the leafy ground and beg forgiveness for daring to even draw breath anywhere near this magnificent being. Instead Aragorn managed to dip in a shaky bow. "Sorcerer Legolas. I am honored."

  


Looking vastly amused Legolas arched one thin dark brow Aragorn's way. "Ah, so you are quicker than the average human noble. Admirable. Yes, I've always found most human nobles to be dull witted and tiresome. I suppose it has something to do with the inbreeding you all like to practice. And mere humans... bah, what good are they to Middle Earth? Pure vermin."

  


Aragorn could think of no good reply to those caustic words so he wisely remained silent.

  


Falling silent Legolas carefully studied the tall male standing before him. Good, yes, very fine for a human, slender but muscular, possessing a noble, handsome face. Those light blue-gray eyes unflinchingly stared back at Legolas but he could tell that this Aragorn lusted after him. That sweet emotion felt fine; Legolas was used to being adored. Matter of fact he became rather sullen and temperamental when not being worshipped. His last lover, Haldir, found that out the hard way. Yes, needy Haldir still insisted on slinking close to the tree where Legolas lived, his whimpers and barking amusing the sorcerer. Dear depraved Haldir made a beautiful sleek dog. Fitting.

  


But of course this brave Dúnedian human was tempered by ancient Elf blood, which made him all the more dangerous. Much to Legolas' wicked delight he felt a cold darkness simmering deep within this noble, a cruel searing frustration at being cheated from what was rightfully his birthright.

  


Now that dark emotion tasted extremely fine. Delicious.

  


Mmm, yes, that damaged emotion held distinct possibility. As Legolas completed his examination of this handsome Duke the Elven sorcerer mentally decided that great fun awaited him. Yes, today might be interesting. Interesting was good. Ha, the potential to use a human in a wonderfully corrupt game was even better.

  


Smiling sweetly Legolas cocked his head and directed his slim hand toward the dark path. "Come, Duke Aragorn, I am sure that you feel tired and would enjoy a healthy meal. You have traveled a long way from Gondor, oh Duke who should be the King."

  


Aragorn barely controlled his angry flinch. "You know much of me then."

  


"What, you think just because I hide in my forest away from all the nonsense and strife that I don't know what's going on in Middle Earth? Oh no, I know exactly what I need to know." Legolas' sharp smile suddenly turned into a rusty, gut-twisting weapon. "So tell me, dear Duke, how is Boromir the False King fairing these days?"

  


Gesturing vaguely toward the south Aragorn frowned in deep anger. "He could be better."

  


Legolas continued smiling, his wide shimmering eyes still filled with grand mockery. "Ahh, I take it that the One Ring is doing its detailed job on his wretched soul?"

  


Darting a fierce look at Legolas' beautiful face Aragorn angrily shook his head. "Yes, Lord sorcerer, the One Ring is destroying Gondor yet no one can take over. Unfortunately although he has fallen into pure bleak madness Boromir still commands too many dark forces."

  


Laughing cruelly Legolas inclined his golden head toward Aragorn. "Yet you still serve your false King. My, my, are you that much of a craven coward?"

  


Aragorn halted in walking. His sharp gaze fixed on Legolas' face. By the Gods, sorcerer or not Aragorn would not accept such base insults. "Heed me, sorcerer, I am no coward. I am merely a patient being, yes, extremely patient."

  


Legolas remained exquisitely still, his wide celestial eyes searching every single pore in Aragorn's tense, handsome face. Frowning gently he murmured soft words. "No, interestingly enough you are not a coward. But yet you come here on Boromir's business. Correct?"

  


Aragorn's controlled voice barely broke a harsh whisper. "Correct."

  


"Interesting again. So, yes, we'll speak of the matter over our meal. Let us travel." Falling silent Legolas sped up his pace. Aragorn hastened forward to keep up with the swift Elf.

  


As they jogged through the thick dense forest Aragorn's longing eyes gazed at the thick golden hair swaying down the narrow back moving gracefully before him. He felt that this ancient sorcerer saw his inner desires all too well.

  


Perhaps that wasn't such a negative event.

  


They jogged silently for a half-hour until Legolas gestured to an incredibly ancient tree. "My home."

  


Frowning in confusion Aragorn stared up into the twisted branches, his eyes seeing nothing concrete. "Indeed?"

  


Laughing lightly Legolas stepped forward, he running one long finger across Aragorn's brow line. His sculpted lips murmured a soft arcane word. "Indeed."

  


Blinking in surprise Aragorn suddenly saw a series of hand and toe holds carved into the massive tree's bark. Legolas already lightly ascended into the leafy depths. Gripping the sturdy wood Aragorn hauled himself up, they spiraling around and around the wide tree until they reached actual wooden stairs leading onto a balcony.

  


Catching his breath Aragorn shook his head. "Amazing."

  


"Secure." Legolas walked forward, he mounting another flight of steps.

  


Aragorn followed, his stunned eyes realizing certain tall shadows moved, they bowing in respect. Legolas spoke a few words in a low guttural language, the shadows scurrying about to do his bidding. Yes, thought Aragorn, this lovely Elven creature was even more powerful than Boromir and not insane, unlike Boromir. A distinct urge flowed through Aragorn's soul.

  


"Before we eat why don't you change out of your travel clothing and make yourself more comfortable? There's water for washing awaiting you." Smiling pointedly Legolas ran a flirtatious glance over Aragorn's strong body.

  


Seeing Legolas' searing gaze Aragorn once again wanted to leap from the leafy bower, hit the ground and run like a frightened deer. As much as he burned for the sorcerer's incandescent beauty... nothing good could come of this madness. But perhaps, if played right... oh he must be madder than Boromir to consider this outrageous plan.

  


But the Reunited Kingdoms throne was rightfully his birthright. And he sensed perhaps this beautiful being would help him.

  


Bowing slightly Aragorn smiled in turn. "Yes, thank you, Lord Sorcerer, I will do just that."

  


"Call me Legolas, Aragorn."

  


"Legolas. You honor me. Thank you." Aragorn finally put his own lust into a slow considering smile.

  


Legolas seductively returned the smile and opened a carved door into a snug chamber. "I am sure you'll find something to suite your fancy in here. When you are refreshed a retainer will escort you to me."

  


Aragorn performed another slight bow before entering the airy room. His eyes viewed the fine robes crafted from glistening silks and velvets hanging from wooden pegs. Aragorn didn't even want to know where they came from, but the word "victims" firmly flashed into his mind. No. Don't think that way. Too dangerous.

  


After stripping off his own travel-worn clothing Aragorn sponged off his muscular body, he relishing sluicing the road grime from his powerful flesh. Once dried Aragorn decided on a soft deep blue velvet robe. Ahh, quite fine. Raking his fingers through his long hair Aragorn opened the carved door. A shadowy form bowed then gestured to the right. Aragorn followed, he passing other doors before walking up another flight of spiraling stairs.

  


As he entered the room Aragorn gasped in unexpected delight. What a magnificent room! A perfect combination of solid protection and leafy canopy filled Aragorn's dazed eyes. Yes, Aragorn's royal blood responded to the gracious sight. By the Gods, Lórien only aspired to reach such scintillating grandeur.

  


His pulsing blood responded even harder to the sight of Legolas lounging across cushions. The stunning sorcerer sprawled before a low table laden with exotic food. His long slender body was wrapped in a silvery gauzy robe which shimmered as he moved. "Ah, Duke, an excellent color choice. A blue much like the color that one enjoys directly before the dawn or just before full night. Come, sit." Legolas gestured to the cushions next to him.

  


Drawing in a deep breath Aragorn gracefully sank down. Legolas leaned close, he cocking his head toward Aragorn as he held up a silver flagon. "Wine? Or would you prefer something else?"

  


"Wine would be excellent. I could use the relaxation."

  


As Legolas poured the dark purple wine his next wide smile barbed with malice. "Ah, so you are secure enough with me that you feel you can relax?"

  


Aragorn's breath caught in alarm. "Secure? No, I think any creature who felt secure with you would be a great fool."

  


Legolas released a small chuckle. "So you regard me as dangerous?"

  


Nodding slowly Aragorn met Legolas' steady blue gaze. "Indeed I do."

  


Shaking back his thick golden hair Legolas smiled with less malice. "Then you are wise. I like wise humans; I encounter so few of them. That's the main reason I turned down going on your quaint little Ring quest."

  


Aragorn cautiously studied the stunning sorcerer. "Ah yes, for that act Elrond has soundly cursed your name. He blames much of what happened on your initial lack of guidance. He feels if you had joined us on that damned Quest Boromir would have never slaughtered Frodo and stolen the Ring."

  


Legolas scoffed in bitter amusement. "Oh please, Elrond is a sentimental fool. I swear that sometimes his being partially human befuddles his clear Elven thinking. Why would I want to help the world? How has it helped me? When I was young ignorant humans waged war against my Mirkwood, killing many of my friends and family. We frightened them since we were mighty sorcerers who communed with nature and the earth. But did we bother them first? Not at all. Now my Father sits in his moldering palace and fitfully dreams of the past. I decided that would not be my lot in life so I trained to become what I am." Legolas' vivid frown briefly turned his beauty into black despair. "As I said to me most humans and Middle Earth cretins are little better than mindless vermin. Ha, if Elrond wanted to help Middle Earth so much then why didn't he go on the journey? No, instead he lets a befuddled sorcerer, four useless Halflings, a cantankerous Dwarf and two humans, one who was already suspect, go on the vital journey. Yes, in theory it almost sounded like Elrond wisely wanted the fragile Quest to fail."

  


Aragorn sat in a stunned silence. No. He could never accept that awful concept.

  


After sipping more wine Legolas arched his thin right brow toward Aragorn. "So tell me, is Middle Earth destroyed? Not at all. We're still here: Humans, Dwarves, Elves and all the evil beings infesting Mordor's vast wastelands. Once Mordor completely assimilated Gondor the fighting stopped. Yes, Sauron moves slowly. He is so ancient that he only acts when he feels like it. Although he does not have the Ring I sense he is amused by what the Ring is doing to the world. He's merely enjoying the pathetic downfall." Now Legolas shrugged. "Think on it; why would Sauron destroy Middle Earth? This is his home. He can't return to Valinor; he is blocked from there. So instead he plays and taunts. Bah, Elrond, Gandalf and Galadriel are all shrill alarmists. Once the destruction ceased the humans no longer cared; no, as long as their bellies are full they could care less about freedom. Hence I no longer care about humans. " Sipping from his goblet Legolas slid his sharp gaze over Aragorn's tense handsome face. "Then again there are certain ones that interest me."

  


Aragorn stared back before he swallowed his wine. Hearing Legolas' words made him feel utterly used. Could Legolas truly be speaking the truth?

  


After watching Aragorn digest his words Legolas finally smiled. It was so easy to use the truth in a twisted manner. "So, dear Duke, tell me what has brought you here to Mirkwood?"

  


The reluctant Aragorn knew his next words would either make this intriguing creature laugh or... no, he would laugh. "Trust me, master sorcerer, this plan was not my idea. But... I'm sure you already know that Boromir and Arwen are childless. There are whispers that she is barren, or that Boromir's madness affects his ability. Boromir, of course, cannot stand the fact that after 15 years of marriage he has no heirs from his beautiful Elven princess. The lack burns at him. Gandalf either won't or can't do anything; I'm not quite sure. Since everything has gone so wrong he's become very closed and watchful. I am not sure why he remains... he puzzles me.

  


"After he almost tortured Gandalf for information somehow Boromir got it into his addled brain to ask you for help." Aragorn paused, he slowly sipping his wine.

  


As Aragorn thought Legolas' wine-wet lips twitched in growing amusement. "How fascinating. Do go on."

  


"No one volunteered for the daunting task. So Boromir, in his usual ruthless manner, commanded me to go. Of course I refused." Swallowing deeply Aragorn frowned, a lost bitter expression infecting his noble face. "So Boromir upped the stakes. He thought that by imprisoning Elrond he would force me to come here. The lunatic king guessed well. If I don't return with something effective from you mad Boromir will more than likely slaughter my foster father. Of course Arwen is beside herself with grief but Boromir does not care."

  


Legolas' slender shoulders shook with his silent laughter. As Aragorn grimly watched Legolas finally inhaled a huge gasp, he shaking his thick golden hair. "By the Gods Boromir truly is completely mad. Yes, that's clever, kidnap your wife's father. How charming. That's bound to make the already troubled marriage bed a more soothing place to be. Ha!" Sipping his wine Legolas shrugged. "I can supply you with a direct answer. Bah, Gandalf knows this but he will not say because he fears for his life. It's simple; Boromir is human and Arwen is High Elven. The problem is as simple as that. They cannot have children."

  


Aragorn frowned. "Hold. Others, such as Elrond's parents, had mixed ancestry and..."

  


Legolas held up one slim finger. "Ah, but they were destined. They wanted and loved each other. If the joining is built on love then yes, children will come. However I would feel confident in claiming there is no love between these two ill-fated creatures."

  


"Not that I've ever seen." Groaning in dismay Aragorn shook his head. "So there is naught to be done."

  


"Well, not exactly. Your best option is to somehow have Arwen sneak an Elven lover into her bed. Ha, perhaps Elrond can help her out. It would certainly save his skin! Yes, if Arwen goes to visit her Father he could try and plant a child in her." Legolas chuckled in cruel delight.

  


Aragorn's throat tightened. By the Gods, he'd never met such a wicked creature in all his long life. At least Boromir had madness as his excuse. The Dúnedian sensed that this sorcerer relished his own darkness.

  


Viewing Aragorn's angered face Legolas continued smiling in taunting glee. "Hmm, looks like you don't approve of that simple idea. No, I doubt if noble, always do the right thing Elrond would force himself on his fair daughter even to save his own sorry life." Legolas suddenly laughed again. "Ah, now here's a merry thought. I could definitely impregnate Arwen. Hmm, trouble is I don't like Elven bitches. Too bossy and controlling."

  


Sitting straight Aragorn almost dropped his wine. "Legolas, please, this is no time for jests! Could you truly do this thing?"

  


Smiling wickedly Legolas lightly patted his crotch. "Well, last time I checked I was still an Elven male so of course I could help the dreary situation."

  


Aragorn leaned close and stared into Legolas' wide eyes. "Would you?"

  


Legolas pursed his impeccable lips, his celestial eyes steadily regarding Aragorn's watchful face. "Do you want to rule, Aragorn?"

  


Aragorn's breath caught and nearly strangled his throat. Of course this powerful being could read his very soul's desire. "The rule is rightfully mine."

  


As he sprawled against the cushions Legolas stretched his lean body as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Would you do anything to regain your rightful rule?"

  


Looking troubled Aragorn echoed Legolas' one word. "Anything?"

  


"Anything."

  


In the face of such a question Aragorn suddenly felt completely trapped. Gazing into Legolas' striking blue eyes he knew that yes, sick as it seemed now after enduring such strife he would do anything. Swallowing deeply Aragorn nodded. "Anything."

  


"Excellent. Then remove your robe."

  


Panting lightly Aragorn stripped the blue material from his muscular body, he rolling back to stare at Legolas. His eyes felt dazed. Legolas had removed his shimmering robe, he displaying his divine pale grace to Aragorn. Anything, yes, Aragorn would also do anything to touch that gloriously smooth pale body stretched out before him.

  


Smiling seductively Legolas reached out one slender hand, his sharp fingernails pinching Aragorn's left nipple. "Anything."

  


"Absolutely."

  


Legolas' next words emerged in a low gilded whisper. "Kill Arwen and her future child?"

  


Aragorn froze, his excited heart grinding to a shuddering halt. What was this madness? Legolas' dangerous smile widened, his long fingers sliding down Aragorn's chest, the pale flesh teasing lower over the stunned Duke's taut stomach muscles. Legolas continued sliding his strong fingers down until he closed them around Aragorn's yearning cock. Ahh, just like all the rest, too consumed by their pathetic lust to react. How typical. How sad. How...

  


"No!" Crying in fierce disgust Aragorn threw himself back, he falling to the floor. Escape! He had to...

  


"Aragorn."

  


Legolas' one soft word paralyzed Aragorn's entire powerful body. Panting in abject fear he turned his head toward Legolas, his shocked eyes viewing the calm, almost playful smile on the sorcerer's beautiful face. Legolas slowly winked. "I was joking."

  


Aragorn drew in deep gasping breaths, he feeling ready to vomit from the unbearable stress. This was madness! "Please, Lord Sorcerer, I cannot bear the thought of harming her. Arwen has already suffered too much."

  


To Aragorn's shocked amazement Legolas merely nodded in agreement. "I agree. Being forced to marry mad Boromir is enough to drive any fair Elf maiden to despair. So what shall we do here? Shall we go through the distasteful farce of me impregnating the already injured Queen or shall I simply decide to eliminate Boromir and set you on the throne as the rightful King?"

  


Panting in a dangerous mixture of lust and longing for power Aragorn hesitated, his wide eyes meeting Legolas' steady blue stare. "Why would you do that for me?"

  


Legolas smiled, a cold perfectly evil smile that rivaled the dark forest's foul depths. "Ahh, perhaps I am bored. Beside, you are marvelously handsome so... I could remain in Gondor as your... advisor, shall we say?"

  


Aragorn's aching mind raced around, he seeking solid answers that wouldn't come. He felt certain that if he refused this deadly offer he'd be flung from the towering tree to his death or even worse.

  


The choices were astonishingly simple; be King and have this perfect, beautiful, purely evil being as his lover. Or die.

  


Why not take the chance?

  


Lunging back up to the couch Aragorn's powerful arms gripped Legolas' pale body close. After uttering a lusting snarl he devoured those sculpted pink lips. Ahh, they tasted like every forbidden desire he had ever had. They made him feel invincible.

  


Yes, why not?

  


Arching up against Aragorn's lusting body Legolas laughed deep in his immortal soul. Mmm, yes, this new project was going to be so much fun.

  


He'd never really considered being ruler of Middle Earth. Time to change that silly mistake.

  


And no one could stop him, not mad Boromir and his Ring, nor uncertain Gandalf, nor sad noble Elrond or depressed Galadriel. And certainly not this handsome obsessed Duke currently attacking his nipples with eager sucking lips. And Sauron? By the time he realized that Legolas had the Ring it would be too late.

  


All hail King Legolas. Ahh, the title had a sweet ring to it. Yes, even sweeter once he controlled that so called One Ring. Legolas knew he could tame those dark powers. Boromir was a human weakling. Legolas was an immortal Elven Prince already infused with corrupt powers beyond imagination.

  


What a perfect marriage. The One Ring and King Legolas.

  


As Aragorn desperately devoured Legolas' flesh far below them a dog urgently howled in pathetic longing.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/oeam/viewstory.php?sid=2327>  



End file.
